THE WORLD AROUND ME ! Nu Chapter
by krzyblkgurl103
Summary: After Against all Odds. Manny and Emma are fighting. Ashley finds out about craig and Manny
1. Default Chapter

Degrassi Story  
The World Around Me  
  
Summary- this was after Against All Odds right after Emma and Manny get into a fight and out of spit Emma tells Ashley about many and Craig Subtopic-  
  
Ch1- Secrets and lies Ch1 summary- Finishes Against All Odd when Manny and Emma get into a fight.  
  
Secrets and Lies  
  
"School slut. Emma I can't believe you just because I have the guts to get what I want unlike you at least I don't chicken out," Manny Santo shouted angrily at Emma Nelson.  
  
"Manny what happened to you I mean before at least you had some morals," Emma said. "Whatever I don't need to stand here and listen to this," Manny said.  
  
"Well you really don't have to worry cause I'm never speaking to you again," Emma said. "I won't," Manny, said turning her head to the cafeteria.  
  
Emma stood in the same spot for a few seconds and then walked away to her locker. I can't believe Manny. She'd do anything just to be with Craig its so sad. Emma thought.  
  
Her mind went back to coming into her room after almost kissing Chris and seeing Manny and Craig's face almost glued together.  
  
Emma just shooked her head and walked outside to eat her lunch. Poor Ashley I can't believe Craig is doing this.  
  
"Emma! Emma!" someone called behind her. Emma didn't look to turn she knew who it was. Craig. Emma started to walk faster so he wouldn't catch up. "Wait!" Craig said when he did catch up.  
  
"What Craig." Emma said tossing her head and giving Craig the worst look. "Umm about me and Manny. It was a mistake....Please don't...." Craig started to say. "Please don't tell Ashley right." Emma said.  
  
"Craig, do you really think your right for cheating on your own girlfriend." Emma continued. "Are you goanna tell her," Craig said looking sad and confused.  
  
"No. It's none of my business." Emma said walking away.  
  
"I know I can't believe she would do that," Manny said to Toby and JT her friends in the lunchroom. "What did you do," Toby said. Manny turned her head looking at Craig walking into the lunchroom.  
  
"I doesn't matter she called me a.....," Manny started to say. "Manny we need to talk," Craig, said coming up to her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Manny said acting like nothing happened. "Manny please," Craig said looking desperate. "Umm yeah hold on," Manny said getting her cookie and walking behind her.  
  
"We can't........" Craig started to say. "We can't do this anymore," He said lowering his voice. "Craig I like you and I know you do to." Manny said getting closer to him.  
  
"No! No! Manny I don't..I can't. I have a girlfriend." Craig said. Manny looked down. "Wanna piece," Manny said smiling as if Craig didn't just reject her.  
  
"I.....I love her Manny," Craig said. "No. Because if you did you wouldn't come back to me," Manny said.  
  
"I'm just conf.....," Craig started to say. "No you're not confused I know you're not Craig. I really like you Craig and I know you will to," Manny said. Craig started to scratch his head feeling confused.  
  
"Craig you look like a monkey," Manny said laughing softly. "No! Manny it's not funny. I don't.... I can't be with you. So please just don't," Craig said. "Don't what.....Show you how much I care and love and feel about you," Manny said putting her hand on his arm. "Stop." Craig said moving her arm,  
  
"Manny I don't want to be with you and I don't wanna do this anymore," Craig said irritated. "You really mean that Craig." Manny said. He nodded and Manny walked away.  
  
I know Craig wants to be with me. So why can't he just breakup with Ashley. Manny thought as she walked away. Maybe I could make Ashley breakup with him. I could get Ashley to see Craig and me together and then when she breaks up with him Craig will see how much I really care.  
  
Manny walked back into the lunchroom much more angrier than she did before. But this time she didn't care. Manny was angrier than ever.  
  
She walked back to her seat threw her stuff away and walked out. What's up with her? JT thought when she came in.  
  
He walked behind her leaving Toby.  
  
"Are you okay?" JT asked as he caught up with Manny. Manny turned away angrily. JT almost thought she would just scream at him to go away until he saw her face.  
  
Manny's face was just a little red. You could tell she was about to cry. Her eyes were squinting trying not to cry she wiped away a tear.  
  
"What did he do?" JT asked as he sat on the stairs with her. "I doesn't matter its stupid." Manny said still crying.  
  
"If your crying then I doubt its something stupid." JT said. "You know I really liked him."  
  
Manny started to say. "I thought he liked me to." Manny said.. "He used me and I was so dumb to fall for him." Manny said.  
  
"Wait you..you and Craig," JT said. "It's a long story okay and frankly I really just wanna be alone." Manny said. "I'm sorry if you got hurt." JT said.  
  
"But you can't let some stupid guy make you cry. I mean no boy is worth your tears." JT said.  
  
"He is." Manny said. "I know he is." Manny finished. "I just think that you should be happy and if him hurting you makes you happy then be with him." JT said.  
  
Manny looked up and saw this sweet and caring face in front of her. "Why are you so in love with him," JT continued.  
  
"I'm not. I really don't know what I am. All I know is that Craig and I belong with each other." Manny said.  
  
"Are you sure." JT said.  
  
"Yes." Many replied.  
  
"Well then go after him. Only if you know he wants you," JT said.  
  
"Thanks." Manny said.  
  
JT smiled. "Don't worry I'll always be here." He said. And walked away.  
  
Manny closed her eyes and sat there for a second.  
  
Manny covered her hands within her face.  
  
She decided that she would make Emma's life a living hell and she knew how. It was the perfect plan.  
  
Hey dis is Ashley well jus wanted u guys 2 review mai story hope u guys like it. Payce Luv & hair grease. He he he he bai bai. 


	2. If I could Go Back

Degrassi Story  
  
Ch2 - If I Could Go Back  
Ch 2 Summary- Manny and Emma get into another fight. Chris tries to ask Emma out  
  
If I Could Go Back  
  
"If I could go back and change what I did that day I wish you could see my pain Without you it's not the same If I could go back I'd make sure that You never left that night It just doesn't feel right If I could go back." Chris said reading his poem for class.  
  
"He did WHAT." Melina whispered to Manny in there English class. "It's true they kissed." Manny said.  
  
"You're sure about this." Melina said. "I saw it with my own eyes." Manny said. "I can't believe he would kiss her," Melina said still whispering so Mrs. Kwan there English teacher wouldn't hear.  
  
"From what I saw she kissed him." Manny said. "Ohmigod my would he do that to me," Melina said.  
  
"It's really not his fault I mean Emma was all over him." Manny said.  
  
"What do you think there talking about." Emma said to Toby in there English class. "Why does it matter it's not like your talking to each other anyways." Toby said.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "She's probably talking about me." " She's probably just helping her with her poem." Toby said.  
  
"I can't believe her. Such a traitor," Emma said. "Why are you guys fighting anyways," Toby said.  
  
"Why don't you ask her," Emma said getting an attitude. "I did and just ignored me," Toby said.  
  
"That's just like her," Emma said. "So why are you fighting with her," Toby said. "Well for one....." Emma said but was interrupted.  
  
"I'm trying to learn here you know," Liberty said.  
  
"It's not important anyway," Emma whispered.  
  
"How could Chris?!" Melina shouted at Chris after class. "I swore nothing happened we just talked seriously no lie," Chris said.  
  
"And with her Chris. At least if you cheat on me go higher not lower," Melina said.  
  
"I said I didn't do ok why can't you believe me. And wants wrong with her. She's a really nice person," Chris said.  
  
"I'm sure she is and a great kisser to huh," Melina said walking away.  
  
"Melina! Melina!" Chris called behind her but she didn't even budge.  
  
"I can't wait to see you........I know.........I love you to," Craig said to Ashley, his girlfriend, on the phone.  
  
"Oh so now you can say it huh?" Manny said to Craig in the rudest way. "Manny umm I really have to go so umm bye," Craig said trying to get away fast.  
  
"Craig!" Manny said grabbing his shirt. "Craig it's cool. We can be just friends," Manny said holding her hand out for him to shake.  
  
But Manny had other plans. "Look Manny about what happened yesterday......," Craig started to say.  
  
"I'm sooooooooooooo over it. It's cool," Manny said.  
  
"Really." Craig said.  
  
"Yeah Craig. You have a girlfriend and I get that now," Manny said.  
  
"oh well umm I guess I should head to class now," Craig said.  
  
"Wait!," Manny said grabbing him again.  
  
"Just thought maybe we could talk or something you know," Manny said.  
  
"Manny maybe you don't get it but......," Craig started to say.  
  
"Hey Craig. Class. Now," Marco Craig's friend said.  
  
"I gotta go Manny maybe later okay," Craig said.  
  
"Yeah Later," Manny said bummed.  
  
Manny turned around and started waking to her class when someone's hand spun her around. "Manny what do you think you're doing," Emma shouted.  
  
"It's called walking to class rain forest girl," Manny said.  
  
"You think you can just go around making another lie," Emma said.  
  
"Oh Emma dear you must have me confused with some loser that would have nothing to do but waster her time on you," Manny said.  
  
"Oh don't try and fake it I know you told Melina that stupid lie," Emma said.  
  
"If I'm not mistaking you were at the rave with him." Manny said. "So." "You did talk to him." "And." "And your lips did touch. And to me that is a kiss," Manny said.  
  
"Ugh You think your so slick well Manny you better watch out cause your not getting away with this." Emma said.  
  
"Ooh what's poor Emma goanna do. Spread rumors about me. Call me a hoe. Ha Ha. Emma you can't hurt me so just stop the whole act. I'm not scared of you. So just try it. I'm goanna hit even harder." Manny said.  
  
Emma turned her head almost about to cry.  
  
"You know what Emma. It's just so sad. All this time I've been in your shadow, I've been the underdog. But not anymore, now I'm important. I'm somebody in this school. What are you?" Manny said.  
  
Emma shook her head not believing the way her friend had changed. "You may think your something Manny. But really your just like a rag. People use you and just throw you away. Just like Craig." Emma said still not looking at her.  
  
"Ugh...." Manny started to say. But Emma was on a roll and she wasn't about to stop.  
  
"At first I just felt so sorry for you. But now I know you deserve it." Emma said then walked away before Manny could say anything.  
  
Hey dis is Ashley. Danx 4 da reviews. Hope u like da 2nd chpt. I do. He he he he wll n e ways pleez review if you like my story. Well I'll try 2 update soon bai bai. 


	3. Stupid Girl

Hello haven't updated my story since last year, I read it over again and now I wanna finish it.  
  
Ch3- Stupid Girl  
  
"Craig! Hey." Manny said as she walked into the cafeteria. "Hey Manny." Craig said. "Umm I asked you to meet me after class............where were you." Manny said.  
  
"Um I................Marco needed help with his..................Science project so I went to help him." Craig said.  
  
Manny smiled, it was one of those fake smiles when you try to pretend your not happy. "Anyways so umm maybe later this week you wanna catch a movie or something." Manny asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm Manny I thought you understood what I was saying..............." Craig started to say. "No! No! Craig just as friends, I mean seriously Craig I have a boyfriend." Manny said.  
  
"You do? I mean you do, of course you would, I mean look at you................no I mean your nice and nice girls have boyfriends........" Craig rambled on.  
  
"Umm Craig I gotta go my friends are waiting outside for me." Manny said. "Oh ok well catch you later." Craig said. "Yeah catch you later," Manny said with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Emma was sitting by her locker talking to Kendra but not really paying any attention. Then Chris walked by, Emma smiled at him but he just brushed it off as if she wasn't even alive.  
  
Maybe I should go talk to him or something, Emma thought. She shook her head and decided to listen to Kendra's conversation about Women Football Teams.  
  
Until Manny walked by, Chris was still standing there getting something from his locker. Manny looked at Chris, then at Emma she gave her a smile that practically stated, you have no chance.  
  
Emma sucked in her breath, and walked past Manny, forgetting about Kendra's conversation, and walked strait to Chris.  
  
"hey," Emma said. "Umm hey Emma." Chris said practically stuttering. "Haven't seen you around lately." Emma said. Chris just smiled. They stood there for about 3 minutes. Emma turned to see Manny with that same look on her face but no she wasn't smiling. It was as if she was testing Emma to see if she would actually do it.  
  
"So umm how's school." Emma said. Chris just stood there staring at her while Emma was smiling like an idiot. "Chris are you here." Emma asked sarcastically waving her hands in his face.  
  
"Emma I.............. I'm........I........" The boy looked as if he was about to sweat a whole ocean. Emma still stood there smiling.  
  
Manny still standing there was about to burst. "Chris are you okay." Emma said, still smiling.  
  
Chris's mouth was open but words weren't coming out. "I just rrrremembbbered my, my, friends are waiting ffor me bye." Chris sped away so fast it looked like he was in the marathon.  
  
Emma just stood there finally not smiling. She couldn't even explain how stupid she felt. She didn't turn around until she knew something good to say to Manny.  
  
"Great job Emma, way to get your guy." Manny said walking away. "Well now I know how you feel with Craig." Emma shouted not knowing if Manny even heard her.  
  
"How you feel with Craig." Paige Michaelchuck said to herself as she walked by the hallway.  
  
Emma walked outside the school to eat when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me Emma! You know as boring as your save the dolphins lecture's are I don't just completely leave you for some guy." Kendra shouted her face redder than ever.  
  
"Kendra I am so so sorry. It's just I really needed to tell Chris something." Emma said. "Yeah sure, hey chris how's school. Oh umm umm umm I reeeaaly gggotta go." Kendra said.  
  
"Kendra it's not that big of a deal I said sorry." Emma said. "Leaving your friend for a guy, just like every other girl. It's so pathetic." Kendra said.  
  
Emma looked at Kendra confused, what was up with her, I mean is it that time of the month.  
  
"Ugh goodbye." Kendra said walking away.  
  
"Sucks to be you huh." Emma's old boyfriend Sean said walking past them. 


	4. the worst day

A/N hello people I must warn you I won't be updating very much but let's just go on with the story ok.  
  
Chapter 4- The best thing (Manny's POV)  
  
Why do I even try? Its like the harder I push the more he pulls away. I know where meant to be together. He's my soul mate he just doesn't know that yet. But he will I know he will.  
  
"Manny, Manny I found the washroom pass." Mrs. Kwan said interrupting my thoughts. "Manny........Manny." She repeated. "Oh yea um thanks be right back." I said walking away.  
  
Guess Mrs. Kwan isn't really as smart as she looks, because if she was she'd be able to know that every Thursday at the same time I ask her to go to the bathroom. Of course I really don't go. I just spend my time walking around the wonderful halls of Degrassi Community School.  
  
It was a pretty normal walk until I saw someone of course the readers would probably think it was Craig but from now on I am over Craig. At least that's what he thinks. I've made up a plan that will work wonders to make Craig fall in love with me and to make sure Emma gets what she deserves.

"Are you lost?" I asked to a very cute boy. With the most amazing light brown eyes I have ever seen. "umm no." he said.  
  
"oh umm...... I kinda thought you were since you were just walking around and ummm........well you looked pretty much lost so I mean you looked kind of new or something.......so I just guessed......" I was saying.  
  
"umm I'm kind of late I have to meet someone so..............." He said walking away. "Bye........" I said.

"I'm goanna go outside for a second okay." I said to hazel in the lunchroom as we were waiting for Paige, she said she wanted to talk to me about something really important. "Umm kay, bye." Hazel said.  
  
Is it possible to be in love with two boys at the same time because I'm pretty sure I am. He's so cute and well that's all I have right now but I know sooner or later we'll actually have a real conversation.  
  
I walked outside sat on one of the steps and looked outside. There he was the guy with the beautiful brown eyes. I took practically a half a second for me to get up and talk to him.  
  
He was behind two trees with some of his friends, they weren't really doing anything so I decided to come talk. "hi." I said looking up at him.  
  
"hey." He said rolling something to what I guess a pack of weed or something.  
  
"remember me" I asked. Ugh stupid me of course he remembers me. If he didn't he wouldn't have said anything to me.  
  
He just kind of half nodded. His friends practically walked away. "So is this were you come to smoke." I asked.  
  
"umm yea I guess." He said. "I'm Manny." I said "umm Justin." He said. "So um what grade are you in." I asked. "umm 10th I think." He said. "Oh umm you guys have that ext exam thing going on huh." I said. "What?" he asked looking confused.  
  
"it's an exam that you get ready for since like grade 8. It's to see your reading and math level, you guys are doing it today." I said.  
  
"oh yea umm whatever." He said. "you don't go to class a lot huh," He said. "Not really why?" he asked. "well you could get kicked out you know if you stop coming to school." He said.  
  
"and." He said putting the weed in his mouth. "Well schools important, I mean you really don't care about your future," I said. He just looked at me. "you can get kicked out of school that's like really really bad. You have to go to school." I said.  
  
"why, hasn't done anything for me yet," he taking the weed out and a whole bunch of smoke came on me.it was at least 5 minutes of no talking until I realized he didn't really want to talk to me. "I guess I should go." I said. "um okay." He said.  
  
He was hugging her then they kissed. It was one of those I love you and I'm goanna show the whole world kisses. Since the luck I was having with Justin an now having to see Ashley and Craig kissing right in front of me this day hasn't really been to good.  
  
"I'm so glad your back." Craig said. "Ugh I couldn't wait to tell you all about the trip. It was so amazing." Ashley said. "so tell me everything." Craig said. "first tell me what's been going on around here. Anything I missed." Ashley said.  
  
"Hey Craig.. Ash I totally forgot you left how was the trip." I said sounding as fake and cheerful as I could be. "hey Manny," Ashley said with a big smile on her face. "Umm the trip was pretty good you know we............." Ashley started to say.  
  
"Manny we need to talk, I heard what you were saying to Emma about Craig and I wanna know what's going o............... Oh umm Ashley your back umm," Paige said walking in the room without even noticing who Manny was talking to.  
  
"Yeah, so Paige what did Manny and Emma say about Craig huh?" Ashley said.  
  
I think this what you call a cliffhanger but whatever. Anyways your wondering why I put Justin in the story huh don't worry it's for a reason there's goanna be a big surprise with him so bye bye people.


End file.
